


American Punchline - Alternate Ending

by jlstreck



Series: American Punchline Collection [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: Because once upon a time everything after around Chapter 20 ofAmerican Punchline(the things that landed TJ in the hospital) went completely differently and AP was going to be a much shorter fic. Clearly, that didn’t pan out, but I ran across this alternate ending sitting on my computer and decided that since it was written one or two of you might enjoy reading it.There would have been more too it had things not changed, but I since this was collecting dust on my computer I thought I'd share anyway. Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember this line from Steve back in chapter 8? “In that case, you’re welcome. I always want you to tell me what you want - from life, from a given moment, from me, from anything. Whether I have explicitly asked at that time or not, I want to know.”

Staring down at his sketch pad, Steve couldn’t help but grin at his latest sketch. Done from memory, he thought it was a fair likeness of TJ laughing as they’d watched the monkeys at the zoo a few days before. Flicking his pencil across the paper, he filled in a few missing details before his phone interrupted. Seeing the caller, he grabbed it.

“Hey TJ!” He tried not to sound overly excited at hearing from him before he’d expected.

“Hey yourself.” Steve’s smile fell as soon as the other man spoke.

“What’s wrong? Want me to come over?”

“Nah. I just …”

Steve waited for several seconds to see if TJ would continue on his own before offering some encouragement. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Remember that gala I told you I have to go to?”

“Tomorrow night. Big thing for your mom and all the other big wig politicians. Of course.”

“Well, sounds like suddenly my presence isn’t so important. Mom called. She found out Sean is coming and bringing his wife, so she thinks I should skip it now. Apparently, I’m far too fragile to handle seeing them together and manage to behave in a manner befitting the family.”

TJ’s tone was dripping sarcasm and hurt. Steve wanted to slam his head on the counter in frustration with TJ’s family. Instead, he took another route.

“And what do you think?”

“I think that feels like running away. Yeah, he hurt me. Yeah. I did some really stupid things after that, but it’s not like I’ve spent the last couple of months pining after him. I’ve done my best to move on. I know it’s not going to be easy to face him, especially when he’s got her and I’m alone, but I can’t spend the rest of my life skipping every event he’s going to attend.”

“True. It’s an easy enough situation to remedy. I’ll come with you.” Steve knew TJ was right. He needed to face this, but he didn’t need to do it alone.

“You don’t have to do that. I know you hate being on display and dealing with politicians, and things have just settled down from everyone realizing you’re not the poster child for the conservative viewpoint. You know if we show up together at an event like that people are going to talk.”

“True, but I’d be there for you. Not the politicians. And as for the rest, let them make assumptions and talk. It doesn’t bother me. Being there for you is what matters.”

“You’d really do that?” Steve closed his eyes, picturing the exact expression he knew would be on TJ’s face with that question. It was the same look of surprise he had every time Steve offered to do anything that meant he was supporting TJ’s choices and not just waiting for him to fail.

“Yes. I am really doing it. You deserve better than to get shoved off into the shadows because some piece of shit politician decides to show to up to an event he knows damn well you’ll be at.”

He listened to the quiet chuckle from the other end of the line.

“Do you have something to wear to a black tie event on such short notice? I’ve seen your closet.”

“Not in my closet, but I’m pretty sure I can overcome that challenge. Next to beating up on a bunch of aliens in Manhattan, it’ll be a breeze.” This time they both laughed.

“Okay. Call me if there’s anything you need me to help with. I’ll text you all the details so you have them.”

“Sounds like a plan. I can just meet you at your place and we can go from there.”

“Perfect.” TJ agreed. “And Steve, thanks for this. I didn’t call to get you to come. I just needed … honestly, I don’t know what I needed exactly, but I was upset and calling you was the first thing that crossed my mind and made any sense.”

“I’m glad. You know I’m always happy to hear from you.” Steve wondered what other things crossed his mind that TJ ruled out before landing on calling him. Whatever they were, he was glad TJ decided to call instead.

“Go sort out your wardrobe. I’ll see you tomorrow.” TJ sounded completely different from what he had when Steve first answered the phone.

“See you then.” Steve waited until TJ disconnected the call before shaking his head. Shit. Now he had to find black tie appropriate attire that would fit him in less than 24 hours. Groaning, he called the first person he could think of that would be able to solve the issue.

“Capsicle! Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.”

Steve couldn’t help laughing at Tony’s immediate denial of wrongdoing. “You’re right. You haven’t done anything yet, at least not that I know about, but I’m hoping you can.”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you didn’t manage to break your Cap-proof Stark phone since that’s what you called from, so what has you in need of my services?”

“I need black tie gala appropriate attire for tomorrow night and …”

“Say no more. J, buddy, call Frederick and tell him we’ll be there in 2 hours then fire up the jet.”

“I’m perfectly capable of doing both at the same time.” JARVIS’s replied carried all his usual exasperated sarcasm.

“Fair point. Capsicle, meet me on the roof at SHIELD in about 45 minutes.” He could hear footsteps as Tony moved through the building.

“I’ll be there.” Steve shook his head as he went to throw on something more presentable than the sweats and tank top he’d been wearing. While the idea of going to New York for clothes seemed a bit excessive, he also knew it was the most efficient route to achieve his goal. He didn’t know the first thing about looking like he fit in at an event like this, and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass TJ.

  
*~*~ American Punchline ~*~* Next Evening at the Gala *~*~ American Punchline ~*~*

“Remember when you told me you always wanted me to tell you what I wanted?” TJ fought his instinct to look away, instead making himself meet Steve’s brilliant blue eyes.

“Yes.” Steve smiled, appearing pleased that he remembered.

TJ swallowed, throat gone dry at the mere idea of what he was about to say. His mind stuttered at the myriad of ways this could go wrong, especially in such a public setting. His eyes fell to Steve’s lips, watched as his tongue darted out to wet them, and TJ no longer cared how wrong it could go.

“I want you to kiss me.” The words were a whisper, nerves almost robbing him of his voice as his eyes dropped to stare at Steve’s rather impressive chest. The impeccable tailoring of his suit showing the promise of the body to rival a Greek god beneath. He heard Steve’s breath catch, waited to be shoved away.

“TJ …” The blond growled his name, the warm hand on his lower back pulling him closer even as they continued to glide across the ballroom floor. “TJ, look at me.” Steve’s breath ghosted hot across his ear in the new position.

Turning his head to do as he was told, TJ shivered as his nose brushed Steve’s cheek. He blinked, inhaling the warm, clean scent of the other man. When their eyes finally met, he saw Steve’s pupils were blown wide and gasped.

“Did you mean it? Is that really what you want? Because once I kiss you I don’t think I’m going to want to stop, and I can’t just do a casual fling. Not with you.”

“Good because I don’t think I can either.” TJ’s eyes held Steve’s as he tangled his pianist's fingers into the short blond hair, holding Steve as he closed the distance between them. TJ’s eyes drifted shut as he felt soft, warm lips against his own. He barely noticed they’d stopped dancing as Steve’s hand left his, running up his arm until it found his neck. Strong fingers clasped the skin just above his collar as the thumb traced his jawline.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds. There wasn’t even any tongue, but TJ was certain if Steve let go of him he’d fall to the ground, unable to hold himself up.

“I want to do that again, but I’m afraid they might kick us out when I forget all sense of propriety,” Steve whispered hot against his ear, making TJ whimper. “How much longer do we need to stay?”

TJ glanced around the room, noting several sets of eyes watching them, including Doug’s. When his brother gave him a big grin, he knew he wouldn’t be in trouble.

“Not long. Something tells me Doug will cover for us.” TJ tilted his head toward his brother, watching as Steve’s eyes found the other Hammond.

“Perhaps we should go talk to him.” Steve grabbed TJ’s hand, tugging him that direction.

Doug’s grin grew wider as they approached, but he waited until they were next to him before speaking.

“I take it this is new?” They both nodded. “Well let me be the first to congratulate you. I don’t believe the entire ballroom caught your little display, but enough of them did to fuel the gossips for a while.”

Steve looked over at TJ, eyes full of concern before Doug continued.

“Nothing to worry about. This may be the least scandalous piece of scandal this family has managed to produce. I’ll get a feel for the reaction and handle it accordingly. For now, you two should get the hell out of here and enjoy the rest of your evening.” Doug reached out, gripping TJ’s arm. “I’m proud of you. You showed up, you handled him being an ass with more class than even I could have mustered, and you look happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

TJ let go of Steve’s hand, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Thanks, Dougie. I love you.”

“Love you too. Now get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
